Mathematics is a powerful tool that can be used to create models, among other things. When a real world system is represented using a mathematical model, the solution to the mathematical model often represents an answer to a problem in the real world system. In some cases, due to the nature of the system, the mathematical model includes a series of functions that are multiplied together and integrated, or simply multiplied together. One example of such a mathematical model is a light transport model that represents the physics of light moving within a three-dimensional scene. The light transport model describes the radiance of objects in the scene as a function of parameters such as the viewpoint of the observer, the texture of the objects, and the lighting itself.
In cases in which the mathematical model is complex and time-consuming to solve, an approximation of the model can be employed to simplify, for example, rendering a graphical scene. However, the approximation may underestimate or ignore some variables of the model, and therefore the contribution of corresponding elements to the overall system. For example, most computer graphics rendering processes rely on simplified or approximated versions of the light transport model, but the lighting of the scenes rendered using such models is not realistic. Some simplified versions of the light transport model require objects in the scene to be static. Others cannot approximate the specular highlights that high-frequency lighting creates on glossy materials. Still others are physically accurate but are too slow for real-time rendering.
To date, a need exists for systems and methods for determining the integral of the product of a plurality of functions, or for determining the product of a plurality of functions. For example, such a need exists in the art of computer graphics rendering, where such systems and methods can be employed with reference to the light transport model.